Many Masks of One
by Marauder52611
Summary: She sobbed into a tissue, mentally noting who had come to the funeral. There weren't many there, only Graham's boss, his sister, his friends, and of course, Mycroft Holmes. She glanced at Holmes, and saw him watching her. Assessing her. She looked at his eyes and she knew. She knew that he suspected her. That she killed Graham Wentsworth, her husband. That was the truth after all.


"I'm home!" Lily quickly hid the book she was reading and ran to the kitchen. She turned the stove on and grasped the pot full of soup and heated it up. "The food's almost ready." Graham entered the kitchen and took in a deep breath. "Is that soup? I love soup!" Lily turned around and smiled at him. "I know, that's why I made it. You want to change before we eat?" Graham nodded before kissing her. "You won't believe what happened today!" He left the kitchen and went upstairs to change. Lily sighed in relief and shoved some bread in the microwave before pulling the soup off the stove and pouring it into two bowls. She had just finished putting the food on the table when Graham returned. He was carrying a box which he promptly handed to Lily. She opened it and looked at him, bewildered. Inside the box was a dress. It was a burgundy color and appeared to be of expert craftsmanship. Graham smiled at her and sat down. "Let's eat and I'll tell you why." Lily sat down and they began their dinner in silence. Lily took the plates back to the kitchen and the met Graham in the living room. "Now, what's with the dress?" "So you know how I was telling you I might get a promotion? Well if tomorrow goes well then I'll definitely have one! I was invited to a dinner party and all the important figures are going to be there, even Mycroft Holmes!" Lily gave a small smile. However inside her head, she sighed. Mr. Holmes had been a major dinner discussion for many nights. Ever since Graham and herself had met him once, her husband had been utterly fixated with the man. Lily never understood why, I mean he was impressive, but he seemed a bit, dare she say, arrogant. "So you're coming with me and you must look stunning. I'm counting on you, sweetheart!" Lily nodded, before hurrying upstairs.

* * *

The next night, Lily pulled out her makeup kit. She carefully applied the powers and eyeliners. Then she pulled out the burgundy dress and her eyes widened when she saw all of it. The dress was long and flowing with long sleeves and a high collar. Lily knew it was beautiful, but like all her other clothes, it hid the scars. Of course it wouldn't go over well if people saw the scars, but Lily had come to the point where they were a part of her. Graham was being considerate, but he was the reason for the scars so it wasn't justified in her mind. She pulled the dress on and waited for Graham at the front door. He came downstairs and looked handsome. His hair was combed over to the side, and he was wearing a new crisp suit. They entered his car and spent the next 20 minutes in silence. Finally they arrived at the restaurant and they met up with Graham's boss, Leonard Dilon. "Ah, Mr. And Mrs. Wentsworth, glad you could come. Mrs. Wentsworth, a pleasure as always. You are still as beautiful as usual." He kissed Lily's hand and she blushed. "Mr. Dilon, it's wonderful to meet you again." Lily sat down while Graham and Dilon conversed. She sipped her water as she took in her surroundings. The place was close to empty, with only a few couples spread about. Graham and Dilon finally sat down and she absentmindedly noticed other people joining their table. She finally looked up when she heard, "Ah, Mr. Holmes! I was afraid you wouldn't make it." Holmes shook hands with many if the men before taking the seat across from her. Lily had never engaged direct contact with him before, so she was surprised when he addressed her. "So Mrs. Wentsworth, I've not heard much about you. Neither have I spoken with you. You must tell me, what is your opinion on these political matters?" "Well Mr. Holmes, I don't have a firm grasp on these things, but I don't have much against the way things are being run at the moment." Lily could see in his eyes that he was assessing her. He was deducting information about her in a matter of seconds, information that she may not want to be known. She could only hope that he wouldn't notice anything that might give away the scars. "Do you believe your husband should receive the promotion he has been craving? Tell me what you truly think?" Lily mulled it over in her head. "My husband is an intelligent man. He is capable of making smart decisions and knows when to step down. That being said, Graham was beginning politics when I married him five years ago. At first I supported him wholeheartedly, but after I got to know him better I realized that he isn't quite cut out to be a politician. Graham is unable to...convince people to understand his points." Holmes chuckled. "Do you mean to say that politicians are manipulative?" Lily hesitated before nodding. Holmes chuckled. "Well you're not wrong, but we like to think that our decisions are for the best. They aren't always so. I must thank you for the insight and I will consider your words." With that their conversation ended and Lily wondered if she should have just lied instead.

* * *

On the way to their home, Graham was overjoyed. "I'm telling you Lily, they were definitely impressed by me! I'm practically going to get the promotion gift wrapped!" Lily smiled for him, but she knew that her conversation with Mycroft would have some sort of impact on Graham's job. They reached their house and Lily went to the kitchen. "I'm gonna make myself a sandwich, I didn't eat much at the restaurant." Graham was silent, so Lily thought he left. Instead he came and hugged her. "I owe it all to you, Lils. You were amazing, and they were so impressed!" He picked her up as Lily let out a small shriek. "Come on, let's go celebrate!" Lily laughed as he carried her out of the kitchen.

* * *

The next night, Lily had cooked up Graham's favorite food. She ignored her instincts and forced herself to believe that he had gotten a promotion. The door opened as she was setting the table. She rushed to greet Graham but stopped when she saw his melancholy state. "Wha-what happened?" Graham slumped against the wall. Lily saw traces of tears and knelt down next to him. "Honey, are you okay?" Graham leaned his head on her shoulder. "They...they fired me. What are going to do? I-I need to find a job. Who's going to hire me? I only know politics... We're going to lose everything, Lily. Why did they fire me?" Graham began to cry again and Lily guided him to the couch. She grabbed a blanket and laid down next to him.

* * *

Lily woke up with a cry of pain. She looked down at her arm and there were 3 new scars. Lily quicklyscrambled to her feet and stared at Graham. He was glaring at her, with a knife and a bottle of whiskey in his hands. "How many of those have you had, honey?" He gritted his teeth. "Enough to make me realize that I lost everything because of you, sweetie!" He spit the lat word out with enough venom that Lily subconsciously flinched. "Your ugliness ruined my chances! You were supposed to impress them, not scare them with your stupidity! I hate you! You ruined my life the day I married you! I should've killed you years ago." He advance towards Lily, the knife glinting with the light and his manic grin giving his whole image a psychopathic appearance. Lily ran towards their bedroom and locked the door. She pulled a key out of her pillow and entered the closet. Graham started pounding on the door. "Open the door, dammit! You're only delaying the inevitable!" Lily pulled out a briefcase from the corner and unlocked. She pulled out the object and left the closet. She opened the bedroom door and pointed the object towards Graham. "Don't come any closer! I'll shoot you!" Graham staggered back a bit. "Where did you get that? Never mind, you wouldn't dare kill me." "I love you Graham, but I can't live like this! Don't make me do this." Graham walked towards Lily and pressed his forehead against the pistol. "Do it, Lily. I'm sick of this too." Lily shook her head and tried to pull the gun away. Graham grabbed it and held it in place. "DO IT! GOD DAMMIT SHOOT ME LILY!" Lily shot the gun. She tossed the gun away as Graham fell. She cried as he took his lat breath. After what felt like hours, Lily put the gun away and washed the blood and gun powder off her hands. She called the police and told them that she woke up and found her husband dead. She barely noticed as they arrived, took away the body, and drove her to the hospital. She soon fell unconscious in the chair she was left in.

**This is an idea I just recently had, and I'll be working on this for most of the tim. With occasional additions to Rise of the Phoenix of course. This isn't the first fanfic I've written for Sherlock, but I took the other one down a while ago. That was for reasons of my own, so I apologize if anyone liked it (Which I once again doubt, as my stories are nothing compared to others and there is probably no one reading this right now unless they're browsing Sherlock fanfics at the moment. Also, I'm going to try to get my Dark Oracle story going again, so help me out here and tell me ifs here is any other story you like and want to be updated. Goodbye! -Marauder52611**


End file.
